


Veil of Perception

by mricj



Category: To the Moon Series (Video Games)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26966464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mricj/pseuds/mricj
Summary: Collection of drabbles for To the Moon, Finding Paradise and Impostor Factory.
Kudos: 3





	Veil of Perception

**Author's Note:**

> CW: None.

That afternoon, neither of them remember to eat their lunch. Instead, Colin and River have the book in their hands, and it’s almost as if her eyes are glued to every single one of the pages. Taking as much of it in.

Watching her, Colin’s lips curve into a smile.

“It isn’t that hard,” With River taking the book into her lap, he has more space to work with. Holding one of the origami folding papers, Colin starts folding it until it becomes a bird. “All you need is some practice. See?”

Showing it to her, he manages to catch her interest for one second before it’s gone. Right then, Colin can feel the skin of his cheek burning, but River doesn’t notice. Instead, pressing her finger against one of the book pages, she says. “This one?”

“Uh… It’s a paper rabbit,” And as it turns out, it  _ can  _ be that hard. Scratching the back of his neck, Colin places the paper bird on the stairs. It’s the first time he’s heard River saying more than one word. “I haven’t learned that one yet, but I can try.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://mricg.tumblr.com/) .


End file.
